Burning Hatred
by Sunshine-Girl03
Summary: Harry's parents never died, they live! but is this what he has always hoped for when he mention his parents in the HP books?
1. Chapter One

AN: This story would turn the whole Harry Potter series around. This fic is based about my life, and Harry portrays me, and is made to fit well with the magical world.  
  
BURNING HATRED  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Lily, take Harry and run!" yelled James Potter, picking his only son up from the floor in the living room. "I'll try to hold him back!"  
"But James!" cried Lily.  
"Just go!" he pushed young Harry into his wife's arms.  
"Jamie" she said. "If anything happens - "  
"I love you too, Lily. Now GO!" he pushed her gently towards the stairs. Lily began up the stairs. She was going to run into Harry's room, put him down, and then go help her husband.  
"Argh!" cried James in agony. Voldemort, wearing a long black cloak, watched as James twitched and screamed in pain. Lily looked back over her shoulder, down from the balcony, she could see her husband being tortured. "I must hurry." She said to Harry who was crying loudly.  
"Please - don't hurt - Lily - or - Harry." Said Jams through gritted teeth, while still under the curse.  
"Oh? What makes you think I'll listen to you?" asked Voldemort coldly. The Dark Lord laughed. "Your faithful secret keeper betrayed you." He lifted the curse, so that James could talk.  
"He did?" asked James, still sprawled on the ground.  
"He did. Told me the location and everything! Such a devoted friend he is, isn't he!" Voldemort laughed harder. A chill went down Lily's spine. She had locked the door with a complicated spell that no other but her could unlock it. "Harry, wait, mummy will be back very soon!" she said through the tears running down her face.  
"B - bot - bottle!" cried Harry. Lily walked quickly over to the table by the window. She looked up, the Dark Mark. Back down stairs, there was a blinding green light, and all was quiet, but the sound of Voldemort's cold laugh of victory. "Now, the boy." He said to himself. Just as she turned to go out side to help James, the door was blasted open. Lily gasped in horror.  
"Please, don't take Harry!" pleaded Lily on bended knees.  
"If you wont let me take him, I will have to kill you!" there was another flash of green light, then Lily instantly fell silent and crashed to the floor. Voldemort advanced on Harry who was crying wildly and kicking the air. Voldemort raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Lily awoke with a start. Tears streaming down her pale white face. Her hair matted to her face and neck by sweat or her tears, she wasn't sure. The seventeen-year-old girl looked around the room. She was in her dormitory, with four other students of Hogwarts castle. She would have to tell Dumbledore and James, her boyfriend about this dream.  
  
"What?!?" shouted James the next day. Standing up, with his fist clenched.  
"Mr Potter, please do sit back down, and relax." Said Dumbledore in a quiet calm voice.  
"How can you be so calm?" James looked at Lily, who was sitting quietly with a terrified look on her face. "I mean, Lily, me and our first child will be murdered in a few years time!"  
"Yes, but, James, nothing has happened so far. And as far as I know, you both don't have a child yet," at this Dumbledore looked suspiciously at the couple. They both shook their heads. "So, you see, Voldemort hasn't got a reason to kill you both yet!" the headmaster finished merrily. Or maybe a little to merrily.  
"You think this a joke isn't i - " shouted James, but stopped when Lily took hold of his hand.  
"Jamie, this is the future we are talking about, we can change it." she said quietly. James looked into her emerald eyes and saw the pain in them. The sorrow. He sighed. "What else did you see?"  
"Our secret keeper will betray us."  
"What Sirius?"  
"I always knew Black, would be the wrong choice" said Snape with an evil smile playing on his lips.  
"Severus!" Professor McGonagal glared at him. "Perhaps we should use Remus Lupin, instead, Headmaster?" suggested McGonagal. "He is a responsible young man." Dumbledore considered the idea. "Yes. But, Mr Black and Mr Lupin would both be a bad choice, for the two are best friends with Mr Potter." He glanced at James. "May I suggest Peter Pedigrew?"  
  
So in the end they all agreed that they would make Peter the secret keeper and James offered words of comfort to Lily who continually cried all night, so they both ended up sleeping in the common room all night. James sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall, with Lily curled up next to him, with her head rested on his lap. James' pants saturated by Lily's tears.  
  
_Years Later_  
  
Lily and James were sitting on the couch in their living room watching their first and so far, only son playing around on the carpet with his toys and building blocks. Suddenly all the light's went out.  
"Where is the boy?" asked a cold voice from where the front door would have been, had it been light and not blasted to pieces.  
"Lily, take Harry and run!" yelled James Potter, picking Harry up off the carpet. "I'll try to hold him back!"  
"James! It's the dream!" Lily cried in horror.  
"I know. Just go!" he pushed young Harry into his wife's arms.  
"Jamie" she said. "I won't leave you! "  
"Lily, I love you. And I don't want you to die. Now GO!" he pushed her gently towards the stairs. But Lily wouldn't move.  
"Hand the boy to me" said the dark figure, moving closer to them. The family could see a little bit now that their eyes were adjusted to the dark. "I said, give Harry to me!" he demanded.  
"NO!"  
"If you won't, I'll just have to - "  
"No! cant we compromise?" So for some strange reason, Voldemort gave in and let them compromise. And so the Potter family lives! For now..  
  
AN: I'm a little crazed right now. I've been real angry lately coz, you know how I had friend problems. Then family probs, coz my lil sisters are soooo annoying! I wish I could cut their tongues off so they couldn't speak , then they wouldn't be able to make so much noise!!! Ok, I wouldn't cut their tongues off for real though. Anyways. This story might get a little depressing, especially for me. But this story will be good for me - I'll have somewhere/something/somehow vent my feelings. And pretend that you are all reading this, and that your listening. Then I would be able to say that I do have people to talk to.   
  
NOTICE: Before I go, I want to thank Kemanran (sorry if its spelt wrong) for the endless support on "Forbidden Love" and I'd like to notify you all that I'm also writing a short fic for Christmas about Harry and his friends. Forbidden Love will be put on hold until probably next year, sorry to those waiting. 


	2. Chapter Two

BURNING HATRED  
  
Disclaimer: You recognise anything from the HP serries, published by Bloomsbury? Well they belong to JK Rowling, not me!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
A four year old Harry is shopping with his parents in a muggle department store in London.  
"Mummy, can I have this?" asked Harry holding a toy train of Thomas the Tank Engine.  
"No, sweetie, you can't have that."  
"This?" Harry held up Bob the Builder book.  
"No, Honey."  
"How 'bout this?" Elmo soft toy.  
"No, we too many already."  
"How about this T-shirt?" Harry asked holding up a Barbie T-shirt. James' raised his eyebrows at his son. "You sure you want that?"  
"Ah. No." replied Harry quickly. "A ball?"  
"No, you've had six that went over the fence to the neighbours dog in the past month!"  
"Hows about - this lolly?"  
"Fine." Said both his parents shortly at the same time. So James' went to pay for the items, while Harry was led out by his four- month-pregnant mother.  
  
_Five Months Later_ "Harry, dear!" cooed Lily. "Here mummy." Harry ran towards his mum who was sitting in bed, holding a little new born baby boy. "Oh, mummy! Can you buy another one of those dollies for me?" "Oh Harry" sighed James "You can't buy another one, they are very expensive." "Anyway" began Harry's mum "This is for you, Harry!" "Really?!?" "So, what are you going to name him?" "Um." thought Harry. (Oh did I tell you there are Harry's aunts and uncles and grandparents around the room? Well there are!) "Yeah Harry, what are you gonna name him?" "He's your little brother!" "Oh, he's so gorgeous!" "Such a lovely child he is!"  
"We should name him after Uncle Sirius, daddy." Suggested the proud big-brother, Harry."  
"Hey, that's a good name 'Arry! Yer should name 'im afta the godfather!" Hagrid supported Harry. At that point, Lily's father emerged from the crowd "Oh, what a blessed child! You know, I always had a certain fondness for the name 'Andre'!"  
"Yeah?" said James "Then how about we name this little fella Andre Sirius Potter! No point in naming him after me again, ey Harry!" He said messing Harry's already messy hair.  
  
So for the rest of the day, everyone admired and played with Andre Sirius Potter. Admiring the child's messy red hair, colour of his mother's but taking on the form of his dad's! Also Lily's emerald green eyes, (looks like this family will have beautiful eyes' like their mothers!). The baby looked a lot like James' and Harry, just Andre had his mothers smile! Harry went to tug on Sirius' (his godfather's) shirt, but instead of being lifted off his feet and carried around the room, he got a hand in his face in reply. So the little boy went and sulked in the corner. When James realised the absence of his eldest son, he searched the room. "Lily where's Harry?"  
"I don't know." Then straight away went back into to conversation with her mother "Yes, mother. So you just soak all the clothes and everything in warm water first then.." James decided to look for Harry himself, it wasn't like he was getting a response from Lily anyway. When James finally found Harry in the corner behind the new cot, he asked "Oh Harry, what's wrong?"  
"Daddy, why doesn't anyone love me anymore?"  
  
AN: ok so it was a real short chapter? Oh well, I will update by the end of this week, promise. Don't go thinking this is what I did when my first baby sister was born, I was really happy and didn't care that I was not the centre of attention among my aunts and uncles, because I still had my mum and dad, they loved me beyond everything because I helped look after that lil squirt! :p I just said that line Harry said when ANOTHER sister were born, I was seven then. Well, review please! I love getting reviews, coz I get so excited that I ditch my homework and begin writing another chapter. I have put a lot of effort into writing these chapters, becoz I have to go and remember all my childhood memories, (but that's not hard, because I have a good memory!). So review plz.see that button underneath? Press it then type in your compliment or flames or what ever. Ok? If you don't like the story so far, feel free to give me some pointers, ok?  
  
NOTICE: I might make Harry and Hermione get together, only cause you asked! 


	3. Chapter Three

BURNING HATRED  
  
AN: I've had a request for Harry/Hermione and Harry/Ginny. I really like Harry and Hermione together, but I want to please my readers'. So, after you read this chapter, in your review and tell me what you think of my story so far, you can give me tips and advise, whatever, but be sure to include who you think Harry should pair up with! I will delay the part where they hook up, coz I want to know what you think + I want to add in some events of my life that I suddenly remembered. Ok? So remember to review laters, but for now enjoy this long chapter I am about to write.  
  
Disclaimer: All the recognisable characters and places' belong to JK Rowling, not me.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
"Daddy, why doesn't anyone love me any more?" sobbed the four-year- old Harry.  
"Oh, Harry you lil squirt. You silly billy. Of course we love you!" comforted James.  
"But, Uncle Siri - " Harry sobbed harder. "Uncle Sirius, he doesn't love me!" James thought for a moment. "Sirius? I'll have to talk to him hey?" Harry nodded. "So, squirt, why don't you think anyone loves you?"  
"Because, because everyone loves Andre."  
"Of course they do, but we love you as well!"  
"No you don't! Everyone loves Andre more than they love me!"  
"Aww, Harry - " began James.  
"I hate Andre!" Yelled Harry as loud as he could "I don't want him anymore! You can send him back to the shop where you bought him!" Harry jumped up and ran towards his little brother that was cradled in his mother's arms. Harry reached up and grabbed a mob of Andre's hair and pulled it! (AN: ouch!)  
"HARRY!!!" Lily yelled at him. She snatched the baby's hair from Harry and jumped off the bed to get away from her eldest son. "JAMES TAKE YOUR SON AWAY!" James rushed up and picked up Harry, while the relatives all backed away into the corners.  
"I DON'T WANT ANDRE ANYMORE! TAKE HIM OUT! I WANT HIM OUT!" Harry kicked and punched the air furiously.  
"Harry shush!" James attempted.  
"Harry be quiet!" yelled Lily.  
"THIS IS MY HOUSE! I DIDN'T WANT A DOLLY! ITS NOT CHRISTMAS YET!" Harry's dad didn't have to fight to hold Harry down, but he understood the child's anger and jealousy, so he didn't restrain much. The crowd in the room soon dispersed and all but Sirius and Remus went home. When the crowd exited the doors, Harry snuck out along with them and ran into the backyard. He was going to hide in his little hiding spot, where he thought no-one could see him. It was in among the shrubs, behind a large oak tree. In autumn he liked to play around in the leaves that fell from that tree. There he sat, crying tears that could flood the Nile. Sometimes sobbing about how he wanted his mummy back. And sometimes how he wanted to quickly grow up so he could move out or run away, all that mattered was that he gets away. But as he was a naive and young that it was impossible to survive an hour without coming back home.  
  
Harry was thinking about how he used to do gardening and go bike riding with his dad. His dad loved him more than anything and anyone else in the world. Well, atleast Harry thought he did, until that little doll, Andre or whatever its name was, came along. The thing was only a doll. Just another toy! Why was it so special? And his mother never used to hold and take care of his toys so well before! Why was she so protective of this toy then?  
  
Harry was determined to get his mum to love him again. He would make this Andre toy's life like Hell! (AN: do babies know what hell is?) He would make the toy look real naughty and so that his mum and dad would know what a good boy HE is and be with him! Not the stupid ugly toy!  
  
But why does that toy, thing, look so much like him and his dad? And why does it have his mums and his eye colour? Weird, adults shouldn't spend too much money on kids' toys. So that's why she looks after it so well? It was so expensive! Oh well, Harry was going to make sure he got his parents back, no matter what it took.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Over the next couple of weeks, Harry made sure that Andre was being his naughty-est.  
"Ok Harry, who drew all over the wall with permanent texta?" asked James.  
"Andre!" Harry pointed to his brother the 'doll'  
"Harry! Don't lie!" yelled his mother.  
  
The next day Harry spilt some of Andre's baby food onto his mother's blouse that she was gonna wear to work.  
"Harry!"  
"Yes mummy?" he asked innocently. Lily held up the top and glared at her son. "I don't eat baby food, it was Andre!"  
"James! Do something about YOUR son!!!" Lily screamed. James came rushing up from downstairs to take Harry away and occupy his son. "Lets go play on your Playstation 2." (AN: there weren't no Playstation 2 in their time, but who cares!)  
  
Lily and James suffered from the wrath of their first son for another fortnight, before she cracked and said: "James, maybe we should send Harry to preschool"  
"Huh? What's preschool?"  
"It's a muggle type of school for young children like Harry!" she replied impatiently.  
"Oh.and why do you think that?" asked James stupidly. Lily screamed in frustration. "James! Don't tell me you haven't been noticing how your son's been acting for the past month!"  
"Ok, then I guess I wont tell you." Teased James, but confessed that he had, after receiving a death glare from his young wife.  
"I've run up a search for preschools in London" said Lily more calmly. "And I found a prefect school!"  
"Which one?" James leaned over to look at the brochure that Lily had got out of the bedside table.  
"It's a boarding school for little kids."  
  
AN: Ok, this was a pretty crappy chapter if you ask me! But please note, I didn't get sent to no boarding school. Never, in my life! I'm just adjusting it to fit into the story the way that I want it. ok? Good!  
  
You know what is weird? I have 8 reviews for this story, but when you go and look at them on the website, there are only 7. I didn't delete it, and there wouldn't be another page, but oh well. If you can't see it, it read, Blah blah blah and stuff, but this reviewer wants Harry/Ginny! So that's 2 for Ginny and 1 for Hermione.  
  
NOTICE: You know what? Maybe it should be 1) Harry hooks up with Ginny but ends up with Hermione. Or 2) Ginny/Harry while Ron/Hermione. Or 3) Harry/Hermione then ditches her for Ginny and Hermione goes for Ron? Think about it --- then review!!!  
  
Ok, Merry Christmas and Have a Wonderful New Year!!! Laterz peeps! 


	4. Chapter Four

BURNING HATRED:._ Chapter Four_  
  
AN: Hey people! Sorry for the real long wait, explanation provided at the end of "Forbidden Love" chapter 8.  
  
And thank you to those who reviewed my story/chapter! I love you! Here are some answers for the following reviewers:  
  
Elessar: I don't really want to you all if he will, but yes that is what I plan to do.  
  
H/G FaNaTiC: I agree with you. I personally have always seen Lily as a feisty but considerate person, but I just felt like making her more aggressive. After all, she did have a hard time in labour and all, so, yeah.  
  
Geminia: ok, I will make Harry meet Ron earlier, instead of on the Hogwarts Express. Just for you!  
  
Slimpun: No, Lily and James are not trying to raise a psycho. You see the title? I'm just making --- never mind. I'll just give away the whole story, I don't wanna do that! Don't trick me next time! Lol!  
  
GEmory: I really don't want to kill anybody off but Voldemort. But destiny will unfold itself to us when it is ready; meaning that I don't really know what might happen at the end because it seems so far away right now, so I cant make any promises, to anyone, even myself. Marital Problems? Not sure, maybe I'll put a couple of arguments in it! And no, everyone will not stop loving Harry, which would certainly be very unrealistic! I mean, I may make it sound that no-one loves him, but remember, James was always there for Harry. And also, Harry hasn't yet met his friends in Hogwarts.  
  
And also thanks to all you other reviewers! Love you too!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily, you can't!" James said for the sixth time that morning. He had a major objection to this 'Boarding School For Little Kiddies' thing. "I mean, he's so young and all!"  
"Hey James dear, look at this," Lily said loudly, pretending hadn't heard anything. "It says here that the children there learn French, Spanish, Chinese and Indonesian by the time they're six!" James let out a huge sigh and then drained his mug of coffee. His wife looked away from the brochure she was holding. "I know how you feel, James. But, it's just that both of us work most days of the week. Andre is still very young and we're already sending him to childcare. Harry is just too much!"  
"Well its not like you're the care taker at the child care centre! Its them we're paying to look after Harry! Not you!" yelled James.  
"Well it's me paying for it!" Lily yelled back.  
"We BOTH are!" corrected James. Lily sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I still say we go to the orientation, this afternoon anyway."  
"No. I don't like this whole muggle boarding pee-school or what ever anyway – "  
"PRE-school, James, Preschool." Lily corrected.  
"What ever. I'm not going. I already agreed that I'd take Harry to the Park."  
"But I can't go there by myself, let alone without Harry."  
"Why not?"  
"Because Harry's the one going to the school, not me!"  
"But you're the one who WANTS him to go to that school."  
"Oh and Harry doesn't?"  
"No, he doesn't!" James yelled in pure frustration at his wife's ignorance. Lily was never like this before. James went over to the kitchen sink and put his mug in with the other dirty dishes. Lily returned to her brochure.  
"Plus, wouldn't the boarding fee be much more expensive than child care, Lils?"  
"Oh, I guess. Well I really want him to learn some more things before he goes to Hogwarts."  
"That's ages away! We can teach him. And isn't he learning enough at the child care?" James said calmly, though he was very stressed at the time.  
"I want him learning how to read and write as well as play with friends, though, James." James turned to look at her. Lily put the brochure down, and sighed. "Please." Her husband thought for a few seconds. "I'm fine with this PRE-school, is it? but I don't want any boarding."  
"Fine. Then I'll find a different school." At that moment Lily heard a cry from Andre from upstairs. She was out of the kitchen in no time.  
  
James returned to looking out the window above the sink. It was the perfect day to be in the park, flying a kite. Blue cloudless sky. Slight breeze. Catching up with his son, Harry. Take him to buy an ice cream, choc-chip mint was Harry's favourite. Go for a look around in town. James was planning to spend a few muggle dollars on Harry. Buy him some muggle clothes of Whinnie the Poo[h] Bear or what ever. James always wondered who on earth would name children's cartoon character after digested matter. Poo[h] what a peculiar name!  
"Daddy?" Harry had been sitting at the dinning room table, waiting for his mother to leave. He understood everything that was going on. His mother wanted to send him to some muggle school. But his father wanted to keep him here, maybe he did care! James turned around. "Harry."  
"Are we going to the park soon? I don't want Mummy to take me to the orientation thing. Why does she want to send me away? Why Daddy, why?" Harry was anxious, he tugged on father's trousers' with every word, so that now James' pants were about to fall off. **Thank goodness for belts** James thought.  
"Well I'm not really sure about Mummy as well." Sighed James. "Come on, let's get going to the Park!" he said with a genuine smile.  
"YAY!!" cheered Harry, jumping up and down happily.  
"Go get your kite and I'll meet you outside." James said brightly. Harry sprinted to his room and plunged into his treasure chest box, in search of his favourite blue kite with a moving snitch that zoomed about, imprinted on the material. He ran downstairs and greeted his father with a grin, who took his hand and both started for the City Park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let me fly it! Let me fly it!" Harry jumped about impatiently. Trying to reach the kite string that his dad was holding above his head, teasing him now and then. "Daddy!" James laughed, it had been a long time since he had done this with Harry. The two would used to meet up with Sirius and Remus and go out for lunch every Sunday. But since Lily became pregnant, James spent most of his time by Lily's side, or on an assignment from the Order. Now he thought he understood why Harry was feeling depressed and lonely and not smiled for quite some time now. James happily passed the kite to his son. Harry took it happily and ran off with the wind. Running around laughing. James watched him go. It had been awhile since he had heard that laugh of his son. That special laugh, the laugh he used when he was truly happy. James smiled to himself. If only Lily could see how happy Harry could be if she gave him a chance and talked to him once in awhile, to see if he was happy and how he was feeling about all this big brother stuff.  
  
At that point, while James was staring at the spot he thought Harry was at (near the big oak tree) there was a tug at his pants. "Daddy – "  
"ARGH!" screamed James. He jumped about a foot in the air. Harry laughed. When his father finally settled down from the fright Harry continued, "My kite got stuck."  
"Stuck?" James pretended to be angry. "Stuck where?" he said in an enraged tone. Harry whimpered, "In the tree" a tear escaped his eyes. He hadn't expected his dad to be angry.  
"Aww, is that all?" James smiled and picked up his son. James threw Harry in the air and caught him again, making Harry giggle. James cuddled his first son in his arms tenderly and affectionately. Harry was his whole life now that Lily was acting so weirdly. He didn't care so much for Lily anymore, if she wanted to treat others with disrespect, then she can be treated accordingly as well. Harry directed James to the huge oak tree and pointed to his kite that was stuck in the branches in among a mass of leaves. James couldn't reach it, so he looked around to see that no muggles were looking his way, he drew out his wand from inside his coat and muttered a spell (summoning) and the kite zoomed into his hands. "There you go!" he said to Harry and handed his son the kite, then Harry was off again, dragged off by the pressure of the wind on the kite.  
  
James chased after his laughing son, caught him and began tickling him. Harry fell to the grass, the kite-string entwined around his little fingers to keep it from flying away, laughing til his stomach hurt. James dropped down on the grass beside his son.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes."  
"Is Mummy going to send me away?"  
"She wants you to be more educated." James said, as if Harry knew what the latter word meant.  
"E-jui – what?" smiled Harry.  
"E-du-ca-tion." James said the word slowly. "It means she wants you to learn more stuff, like reading and writing."  
"Ooh." Harry got up. "But do you want me to go?"  
"No. I want you to stay. Stay with me." James sat up to look at his son. "I don't mind you learning 'bout more, but I want you to come home every night. Mum wanted to – never you mind, little buddy."  
  
Then the tickling began again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's been four years now, My Lord."  
"That I am aware of, Lucious."  
"Yes, but – "  
"Are you questioning my ability to count?" Voldemort asked calmly.  
"No, My Lord."  
"Then leave!" Lucious took a few steps back before saying: "My Lord. What if the Potter's have been secretly casting spells and protection charms on the child? And that – "  
"Enough!" Voldemort had listened to enough of Lucious' blabbering. Of- course he too had pondered on such possibilities. "Unless your telling me that your observatory team has not been doing their job properly – " Voldemort left it hanging there before Lucious answered. "Oh no, My Lord! We have been doing our job perfectly! We've been restlessly guarding and observing the house and its occupants very closely! We have – "  
"Yes, yes, what ever. Stop bragging and leave!" and Lucious left without a word this time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is this muggle school expensive?" asked Arthur Weasly to his wife.  
"Oh." Molly Weasly though for a second. "Um. Well let's see." And she bustled up the many stairs of her magical home.  
"I hope it won't be me working for the muggle money!" Arthur said to himself amusedly. "But then again, if I work in a muggle community, I would be able to learn more about muggle things!" he said excitedly.  
"What was that, dear?" asked Molly as she came down the stairs to her kitchen with the school's brochure, hearing her husband so excited about something.  
"Oh nothing, Honey" Arthur smiled to himself. Molly pointed to the price written on brochure, "That's how much it costs for a year."  
"What's that?" Arthur starred at what was written there: '£40.00'* "is that 40 Galleons, or what?"  
"Um, I'm not sure." Molly rubbed her chin. "We could always find out." "From who?" inquired Arthur. But at that point, "MUM! DAD!" screamed a little 4-year-old Ronald Weasly. "Fred and George pulled my hair!" Two identical six-year-olds, both with flaming red hair, like the rest of the family, rushed out: "No we didn't!" "Ron's lying!" "Dad, don't listen to him!" "Mum, Ron started it." "it wasn't our fault!"  
"ENOUGH!!!" yelled their mother, who was infuriated by all the noise. "I don't care who started it, or who's fault it was. Just be quiet!"  
"But mum." There was a tug at Molly's apron, she looked down. "My head still hurts." Ron said very quietly. Arthur picked up his little son. "Oh, don't worry. Tell you what, I'll get Bill and Charlie to take you all out in the garden and have a li'l game of Quidditch!"  
"Arthur!" snapped Molly, hands on hips. "You will not!"  
"I'll make sure they only take the kids for a little ride on the broom. Relax, nothing bad'll happen." With that he yelled "BILL! CHARLIE! Take the kids out for a ride!"  
  
A young Bill and Charlie fled down the stairs and sprinted outside, grabbing their broom sticks from the cupboard as they went. The twins ran along singing, "We're going flying, we're going flying."  
"And be careful!" Molly yelled after the kids. A moments later, Percy ran down as fast as he could and while trying to be careful, carrying a very small, petite, Ginny. "Wait for us!" he shouted after his brothers.  
  
Molly snatched Ginny from his arms as soon as he passed through the door. "And you, young lady, will stay with us."  
  
"So is Ronald going to the muggle pre-school?" Arthur asked his wife excitedly after a while.  
"We could try it out!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So it's not boarding?" James asked his wife, when he and Harry arrived home couple of hours later.  
"Not anymore. It will only be day school."  
"Good"  
  
*I learnt from my friend Jamie Fuller, who lives in Norfolk, UK, that schooling doesn't cost anything. But here in Australia it does, my sisters' primary school fees are $80 (£40).  
  
AN: I hope you like that chapter. It will/might take a long time before I update again, school just started recently, and already the teachers are piling masses of homework on us poor pityful students! Anyway, please review!  
  
I'm so happy, coz I've drawn out plans for each of my three stories (and planning more!) so now I feel as if my stories are actually getting somewhere. I can't wait til all of my stories are finished (long way a way). Well review and see you next time. 


End file.
